Jolly Hockey Sticks
by Hel Bee
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Ianto had played hockey since school. A fic inspired by the hockey stick appearing in Dead Man Walking episode.


**Title:** Jolly Hockey Sticks

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Rating:** R

**Warning** PWP/some bondage

**Spoilers**: Very minor and not plot related for Sleeper and Dead Man Walking

**Summary:** Ianto had played hockey since school

**Author's Notes: **I'm new to Torchwood but not to fanfic. Any comments are always appreciated :)

**Beta:** Rakina

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately

Ianto Jones could thank his school days at Christ College for his hockey playing abilities, and also his interest in having sex with men. He'd been fifteen when he finally realised, somewhat by mistake if he was honest, that hanging around the showers after hockey meant you'd got more than just an invitation to have your back washed. He could also remember the first time Jack Harkness had seen him in his hockey kit. The thought of the other man's salacious grin could still make his skin feel overly warm and his cheeks flush with anticipation.

He had been called into the Hub on a cold Sunday morning in the depths of February. Without the luxury of time to shower, Ianto had raced back from the match between the Caerphilly Cougars and the Christ College Oldboys arriving at the Hub covered in mud, shin pads still in place and his usually hidden legs exposed due to the length of his shorts and the style of his coat. Jack's eyes had widened at the sight and he had made an extremely dirty comment about hockey sticks, balls and the size of his personal shower. Ianto had merely raised as eyebrow in response and said, "Promises, Promises." Then he had turned tail and raced down to thelocker roomwhere he'd cleaned up and changed into something more appropriate for a day fighting aliens.

What Ianto wasn't certain of was when the lewd comments had changed into a serious invitation to play. Jack's departure and subsequent return had already wrong footed him, but Jack's new approach to their relationship had left him stunned. No longer content to be nothing more than convenient stress relief for the boss, Ianto had been firm with his thoughts on what, if any, future liaisons between the two of them would entail. What was truly surprising was Jack's wholehearted agreement and capitulation to Ianto's requests.

However, that had been some weeks ago and now, as he stared up at the ceiling of Jack's quarters in the Hub, Ianto realised that Jack had been rather too good at intercepting his hockey matches, either arriving to pick him up or calling him away before he had time to change. Tonight had been no exception. He tried to wriggle slightly, but his movements were impaired by how Jack had tied his hands to his hockey stick. Matters had not been helped by the stick being firmly tied to the bedpost. Jack had also removed Ianto's shorts and underwear, though his t-shirt, socks, boots and shin pads were still in place.

Jack was looking particularly smug, the evidence of his lust shining clearly in his eyes. Ianto shivered involuntarily asawarm hand stroked his mud-smeared thigh and Jack leaned forward to kiss his muscles as they quivered. The streaks of mud appeared to be a particular fascination for Jack; to Ianto the other man seemed physically incapable ofresisting his dirty skin.

Time had become irrelevant, Ianto unclear about how late it was. The Hub had been empty when he had arrived – apart from Jack lying in wait –but that could have been half an hour or five hours ago, Ianto simply couldn't tell. Jack had kissed, caressed and stroked the hours away. He was left sobbing on the edge of release time after time, only for Jack to pull back and start the whole teasing process again. His wrists chafed against the surface of his stick and the ropes that bound him, but Jack had shown no sign of releasing him, no matter how prettily he'd begged. He was ready, desperately ready, for Jack to claim him. Stretched, lubricated and impatient, Ianto was at the edge of his tether.

Finally, Jack listened to his desperate pleas and he stripped out of his clothes. He took uncustomary care to fold his clothes neatly and place them on a nearby chair. Jack's hands went to his hard cock and he leisurely stroked himself, causing the breath to catch in Ianto's throat and a needy whimper to escape his lips. Jack removed a small foil packet from the bedside table and, using his teeth, opened it. With the same slow deliberation as before he removed the condom and rolled it down over his shaft.

Ianto pulled against his bindings, opening his legs wide, ignoring the muttering in his mind that he was acting like a cheap whore. He wanted Jack. Now. "I can't wait any longer," he growled, his hips grinding upwards to meet Jack's as his lover kneeled between his thighs.

Jack didn't answer, instead preferring to hold him in place. But Ianto didn't care; nothing could diminish the feelings of ecstasy as at long last Jack pushed inside him. Riding and bucking against Jack's undulating body, panting, sweating and crying out in pleasure Ianto's world of reason and right disintegrated in a flame of passion as his orgasm struck.

As he lay spent and extremely happy on the rumpled sheets of Jack's bed, Ianto let his partner untie him and felt the butterfly kisses chase away the slight discomfort the ropes had left behind. Jack pulled him close andIanto did nothing to deter him. He would have to shower at some point, wash away the remnants of sex and sport; however, if Jack didn't seem to mind his sheets getting dirty he certainly wasn't going to object. He heard the hockey stick hit the floor and Jack mutter something about finding a better place to keep it, but for now it could stay exactly where it was.

FIN


End file.
